


【日黑】吻你以歌

by Mori_gloria



Category: Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba
Genre: M/M, 日黑 - Freeform, 缘严
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mori_gloria/pseuds/Mori_gloria
Summary: ◈继国缘一×继国严胜◈一辆儿童车呼啸而过，短打4k+◈和谐词汇有、dirty talk有，请大家自觉避雷◈给弟弟一点甜头~希望你们能够幸福
Relationships: 继国缘一/继国严胜
Kudos: 57





	【日黑】吻你以歌

你说你自己自卑、敏感、一无所有，可我还是会以阳光、轻吻与无尽的爱与幸福唤醒你。

“哥哥。”

严胜意识到他换了称呼。

不再是恭敬意义多过于亲昵的兄长，而是邻家的、普通的、与别的兄友弟恭的家庭无异的哥哥。从缘一的舌尖轻巧地蹦到空气中，黏住严胜的发丝后顺着水流流到左边心口。蓬蓬扎扎，闹得颇不得安宁。

他的心头划过一丝微妙之感，像是曾经禁锢住他的某些东西终于在这一刻轰然碎裂，在耳边炸响出最为剧烈的轰鸣。

“哥哥。”看着他呆呆地发愣，缘一低下头，俊美无铸的脸庞近在咫尺。他的五官比小时候深刻得多，线条干净而又性感，配上形状姣好的眉眼，哪怕是面无表情都能够让怀春少女脸红心跳。

“哥哥是在躲我吗？”

这是一张刚刚成年的青年人的脸，年轻的、欲望蓬勃的。几乎能够化为实质的恋慕之情从他的眼睛与逐渐泛红的皮肤流淌出来，像羊水一样将严胜包裹入其中。

严胜之前挣扎的时候已经把淋浴间的水龙头给蹭了开来，温水兜头盖脸地将他们俩淋了个湿透。 缘一暗红色的眼眸被水雾蒙上了薄薄的一层阴翳，让严胜莫名地有些瑟缩。

“没有，我听到了，听到了！你先——”

利用后背赶紧关掉了尚在滴水的笼头，严胜早早冒头的警觉感已经上线。 他不由地打量了一下现场的状况:他的弟弟，浑身湿透，黑色的上衣湿淋淋地勾勒出紧实的腹肌线条，骨节漂亮的手指紧紧地攥住他的手臂，仿佛松了手这人自己的手也不能用了一样。 水珠从他的长发上一路蔓延到裤腰中，遇水更加服帖的牛仔裤前方明显勾勒出了一个不应该出现的庞大巨物。

牛仔裤的布料显然让缘一的阳具受到了束缚，他低低地哼了一声，刻意压低的声音里有着些许不知道源自何处的渴望。 他把扣着严胜的手松开了一只，粗糙的牛仔布和黄铜卡扣骤然分离的声音在此刻的安静环境中清晰可闻。卷曲的耻毛杂乱地从缘一内裤的边缘悄悄探出，属于男性私密处的思维萦绕在了严胜的鼻尖，让他忍不住像确认味道一样地嗅了嗅。

“哥哥很喜欢我的味道。”缘一很愉悦地挑明刚刚他的小动作。对缘一而言，这来自哥哥的嗅觉肯定让他忍不住又将阳具往哥哥面前怼了怼。

白色衬衫能够衬得严胜文雅如同君子，但也同样避免不了轻薄柔软的通病。浸过水后他蜜色的肌肤半遮半掩地躲藏在这层布料之下，在缘一眼里就像一只拆了一半的礼物。 神秘感与占有欲疯狂地在他的心间蔓延生草，他低头叼住严胜的乳头。 隔着衬衫的缓缓摩擦并不会显得疼痛，而是带着一种奇异地瘙痒，严胜喘了一声，感觉从胸部开始，自己浑身都被细小的蚂蚁爬满，散发出密密的燥热来。

密闭而狭小的空间最容易滋生情欲与冲动，更何况面前的那个男人是他这些年来旖旎春梦的常客。

严胜认命似地闭上了眼。

缘一很明显地感受到了这个变化，哥哥开始挺身将自己的乳头送入他的口中，发出的喘息黏腻而又色情，像是缘一曾经觉得很甜的蜂蜜的质感。 他开始试着用牙齿啃咬着这甜蜜的小家伙，舌头跟它不断地亲密接触，弄得严胜整个胸口都是能拉出丝的涎水。

舔弄了几回后缘一越发熟练起来，而他的乳晕由于这番嬉戏胀大了不少，也由健康的红豆变成成熟的樱桃。牙齿带过换来的也不仅仅只有瘙痒，还伴随着轻微的疼痛。

严胜揪着缘一的头发把他拉起来，逼迫他停止这小奶狗一样在他胸口找奶喝的行为。

缘一从善如流地开始亲吻他。刚刚已经被润泽过的唇意外地柔软，严胜在他吻上来的时候为这一发现感到小小的惊讶，但这种惊讶很快就逗笑了他自己。 他已然明白自己的弟弟不是那所谓无情无欲的神之子，那他就当然不可能有着如同神明般冰冷而坚硬的嘴唇。

严胜隐约感觉缘一的吻技有点生涩。他只会急哄哄地乱亲乱舔，并不懂得那些曾经童磨分享给他的什么怎样能够让爱人因为亲吻而神魂颠倒的文章上描写的那样繁杂而花样百出。 可仅仅是这样纯情地如同高中生的吻，却让严胜的腰骤然一软。但他没有像自己预想地那样跌坐在瓷砖之上，缘一有力的胳膊紧紧地环着他的腰，并不瘦弱的腰身修长而弹性十足，被箍着是正正好。

像是终于嫌弃了浴室并不干爽的环境，等被亲得晕晕乎乎的严胜再次反应过来的时候，自己已经在那张为了舒适度而选购得及其柔软的大床上了。

床铺就像是一双翅膀一样，将这两个赤裸的青年温柔地包裹在其中。缘一固执地把吻痕刻在哥哥的皮肤上，这些吻痕渐渐地暗红下来，一片又一片地链接在一起，像糜烂到极点的花。

缘一的阴茎庞大且灼热，它沉甸甸地碰着它的同类，妄图通过触碰而将对方占为己有。 严胜半睁着被亲得水雾迷蒙的眼睛，声音沙哑地让这个仗着自己天赋异禀而为所欲为的弟弟好好收敛下自己乱发情的阴茎。

“我没做过，哥哥帮我。”他的声音因为染上情欲而低沉喑哑，内容却像是因为突然发现内裤的异样而寻求兄长的初中男生。缘一嗅闻着哥哥的颈侧，里面奔腾的血流声音让他入迷。

“下次我一定好好治治你。”严胜翻身压在了他身上，居高临下地朝他的阳具吐出了口气。

骤然的刺激不仅没有让这个人间凶器缩小分毫，反而让它兴奋地弹跳了下，正巧戳在严胜半张的唇缝中。都到了这个地步，严胜也懒得再矜持，他含住了红紫色的阴茎，半扬起脸挑衅地睨了弟弟一眼。 阳具的感觉与他之前接触过的任何东西都不同，腥膻的气味充斥着他的鼻腔，而嘴中的柱状物还精神百倍地蠢蠢欲动。他舔弄着龟头，舌头轻巧地刮蹭过层叠的褶皱，细细的亲吻着它的每个纹路。手指配合着揉着蓄满精子的囊袋，严胜自己也是男人，自然也知道怎样才能够让男人舒服。

缘一抚摸着严胜的鬓发，细微的闪着光的汗珠诚实地反应着主人的情绪。哥哥好像很想把他含射，缘一恶劣地顶了顶胯，看着因为突然的撞击被阴茎顶到喉咙深处的哥哥眼角微微泛红。

为了报复，严胜加大了吮吸和亲吻的频率。水声在这两者之间愈发地明显，严胜像玩弄棒棒糖一样把玩着弟弟的阳物。 他逐渐感到了口中巨物上凸起的经脉，它们蓄势待发，准备把这储存了许久的精液撒到亲爱的哥哥的喉咙深处。严胜索性给他做了几个深喉，紧窄的喉管比任何的刺激都更加有效，哪怕沉稳如同缘一都忍不住闷哼着被压榨出了粘稠、醇厚的精液。

尽管尽力想要咽下去，可他射出的量显然超出了严胜的预计。他被呛得连连咳嗽，从唇边滴落的精液在洁白的床单上形成点点精斑，像是在无声地说明这里的主人曾受到过的滋润。

“味道很重，你该吃得清淡点了。”看着哥哥在吞下自己精液后的第一句话居然是这个，缘一暗红色的眸子颜色变得更加深沉。

伸出手指把他唇边挂着的精液刮下来朝着哥哥晃了晃，缘一因为压抑而紧绷的声音带着不能忽视的热气:“哥哥没有都舔干净，所以需要惩罚。”

他把手指朝着严胜的后身探过去，准确地抚摸到了那整半张着微微翕动的小穴:“如果哥哥上面的嘴吃不下了，那就用这里的嘴吃吧。”

哥哥体内的温度比他的手指热不少。缘一把自己贡献出来的润滑系细心地涂抹在哥哥的内壁上，他的肠肉比主人可热情不少，死死地咬住侵入者不愿意放手指离开。他打着转儿扣挖着哥哥的内壁，肉眼可见地小严胜逐渐精神了起来。

“很舒服吗?”缘一坐起身来，把哥哥整个地圈坐在怀中。他因为剑道而略微有些旧茧的手指在严胜的后穴进进出出，灵巧地挑逗着他的感官。 从弟弟手上释放的热量很快就烧到了严胜的全身，远在手指触碰不到的地方传来的不可忽略的渴望让他反手捉住了弟弟的手。

“可以了……”他小声地对弟弟说。

“什么可以了?”可惜很明显，缘一并不想和他玩这个大家都心知肚明的游戏。

严胜气结。缘一明显就是想要他说些平时都难以入耳的荤话来取悦他，让他满意。让平时端庄矜持难以接近的人露出渴望的淫荡表情显然是男人都拒绝不了的诱惑，缘一也不能够免俗。

咬了咬牙，严胜憋出了一句能够让缘一满意的求饶:“我的……后穴，快点进来。”

“哥哥想要什么进来?”缘一像一个诱惑着纯白绵羊走近陷阱的灰狼。

“……阴茎。”严胜的脸和眼睛都染上了情欲的粉色，他自暴自弃道:“我想要缘一的肉棒。”

“诚实的哥哥也会有奖励。”缘一安抚了亲了亲他的眼睛，直接顺着精液的润滑将自己的肉棒顶入了严胜的穴道。肉棒的长度、粗细和热度是手指所难以比拟的，这仿佛带着生命气息的存在一侵入他的身体，就感觉他曾经缺失的东西正在渐渐复苏。 缘一的捣弄没有太多的技巧，总是扎扎实实地进出，可每次都能准确地抵到那个让他深喘的点，一层又一层的快感逐渐叠加，一声没来得及抑制住的呻吟就这么落到了缘一的耳中。

缘一猛然加重了顶胯的力道，大腿根部与严胜的屁股相击，发出啪啪的响声。因为不见太阳而异常白皙的圆润臀部被拍得殷红一片，像果冻一般地弹了弹。缘一没有放过这个地方，他的手覆盖了上去，异常色情地揉捏着兄长的屁股。握不住的地方从指缝中溢了出去，颇有些肉气。

“不要了……你滚出去……”严胜被他的手法弄得不上不下，想要高潮却又差了点什么。他向缘一的肩上砸了一拳，却因为皮糙肉厚连个印子都没有留下。缘一被突然孩子气的兄长给可爱到了，如他所愿地加快了力道。

又长又粗的肉棒在这个冲力的助力之下攀到了严胜身体内最深藏的位置，仿佛在胃里驰骋一般，又疼又爽的感觉像闪电一样从他的鼠蹊出直接窜上天灵盖，严胜感觉自己的心脏都被这打桩机般地顶弄给踹到喉咙口。

他甚至下意识的摸了摸自己的肚子，生怕真的如同某些看过的小说里一样形成一个明显的凸起。缘一被他刺得眼睛猩红，恨不得把他操进自己的身体，像个连体娃娃一样永不分离。

“哥哥怎么这么好操？是不是你的后穴就是为我的肉棒生的？”缘一舔弄着他的乳尖，胯部的动作却依然力度不减。

“哥哥已经高潮了很多次了吧？只靠后面就这么爽的是不是只有我一个？”

在这狂风骤雨般的性爱之中他已经什么都记不起来了，唯独能够做的就是紧紧地攀住面前人宽厚的背，留下一道道激情时的抓痕。 严胜的大腿夹着弟弟劲瘦的腰，爽得连脚趾尖都不自觉地绷紧，缘一一直不断地带着他冲向快感的高峰，啃噬着他身上所有能够够到的部位。

被冷落在两人紧紧相贴的小腹间的严胜的肉棒已经不知道高潮了几回，射到最后连精水都有些稀疏。缘一满意地看着浑身潮红已经有些失神的哥哥，才终于解放了自己坚硬如铁的肉棒，把精液深埋在了他的后穴中。

缘一怜爱地亲了亲他，却没有把自己的肉棒抽出来，和风细雨地对他说:“拔出来的话我的精液就要流出来了，哥哥也不想这样吧？”

“哥哥小穴已经是我肉棒的形状了，里面再用我的精液泡一泡，就整个都属于我了。”

“哥哥你不开心吗？”

“……疯子。”

“就算我是疯子你也爱我。”缘一顶了顶他，果然把即将出口的咒骂捣碎成破碎的呻吟。他把严胜整个人纳入到自己的怀抱中，两人靠着性器紧密相连，仿佛是还在母亲子宫中的胎儿。

“以后哥哥就再也离不开我了。”


End file.
